


Patchwork (A whole is more than the sum of its parts)

by cian1675



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: (for woosoo), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Character, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, Growing Up, M/M, Multi, Non-Chronological, Polyamory, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: Howon might kind of like, no, think about –Think About– Woohyun too much, but he already has Myungsoo, is dating Myungsoo, is in love with Myungsoo. Myungsoo who makes him laugh, who is dorky and surprisingly, endearingly clumsy despite his handsome appearance, and…He loves Myungsoo. He does.But somehow, he has these… not-feelings about Woohyun.





	1. First Impressions

**1a. Howon**

Howon meets Myungsoo on one of those days when things are a blur – he had just finished redrawing the storyboard for the short film project he’s doing with Sungyeol; he hasn’t slept for the last 48 hours since Sungyeol panickedly told him the junior they got to act in their film suddenly fell sick. While Sungyeol had been running around trying to cast someone last minute, Howon had been desperately trying to rework a backup storyline for in case Sungyeol failed and they had to write their _only_ main character out from their short film. As luck would have it, the second after Howon puts down his pen from barely finishing the last panel in his storyboard, Sungyeol calls.

“Howon, I found someone to act for us!”

Couldn’t you have told me this earlier, Howon blurrily thinks, but only manages a weak, “That’s great, I’m going to crash for 2 hours,” before he hangs up and tries to put his Americano to his lips.

 _Try_ is the key word here, because Howon’s scarcely raised his arm before someone runs towards him from the bend down the corridor, knocks the full cup of coffee out of his hand.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” the guy gasps, half-turning around but not stopping regardless. He must really be rushing, Howon vaguely thinks, barely noticing the dark mop of hair over clear eyes, but definitely noticing the all black outfit. Americano stains won’t show up, he thinks with a faint hint of humour only the very tired can manage, too exhausted to laugh. The guy’s long disappeared from the lobby before Howon realises he’s still standing there in the middle of a brown puddle, ice cubes at his feet, and he sighs, licks the remnants of coffee from his fingers, before he finds tissues to clean up.

So much for sleep.

The thing is, a quick nap and shower later, when Howon’s reaching the park where he’s supposed to meet Sungyeol to film their short film, the same guy who’d knocked over his drink is _there_ , standing right in front of the camera, in front of Sungyeol.

The guy’s eyes widen a little, which would be amusing if Howon has more energy to laugh, but given his current state, all Howon does is turn to Sungyeol, who thankfully catches on that he needs an explanation for  the stranger standing in the middle of their set-up.

“That’s Myungsoo, the guy who agreed to fill in as our main character.”

“Ah,” Howon says, but then Myungsoo smiles a little, a weird shy thing that doesn’t quite fit his blank look earlier, and Howon notices Myungsoo has a dimple. “Ah,” he says again, except this time, it means something a little different.

 

 

+++

 

 

**1b. Woohyun**

Woohyun meets Myungsoo properly for the first time in a café, with Howon on his side.

“Hello, I’m Nam Woohyun,” he says, standing up to bow slightly to Myungsoo once the guy reaches their table. Woohyun puts on his cutest grin, the one with the small dimples in his smile lines, but Myungsoo only blinks once at him, then turns to Howon.

“I…”

Howon’s hesitant, looking between the both of them, and Woohyun wants to squeeze his hand, remind him that it’s okay, that he’s here no matter what, but he doesn’t want to draw attention to their status as _together_ in front of Kim Myungsoo, Howon’s previous boyfriend, especially with why they have asked to meet Myungsoo. So Woohyun doesn’t, waits instead for Howon to continue.

“Why don’t we sit down and get some drinks first?”

Myungsoo looks at the both of them, eyes wide but oddly blank, and Woohyun wonders if it’s hardness he sees in the gaze.

“I’m Kim Myungsoo,” Myungsoo eventually mumbles, pulling the chair out to sit. “And sure, drinks are fine. I’ll get an –”

“Americano?” Howon asks, voice initially sure, then turning uncertain towards the end.

“…Yeah,” Myungsoo replies, still standoffish, and Howon blinks a little, puts on a smile, but Woohyun senses the conflict in his boyfriend’s actions. Myungsoo doesn’t seem to notice – or if he does, he doesn’t seem to care – and Woohyun’s not so sure he likes this guy much, despite what he’s heard Howon say about him. Still, once Howon leaves to get their orders, Woohyun decides he should try to be friendly.

“So Myungsoo-ssi, what do you do?”

Myungsoo raises a brow, the movement slight but judgmental all the same. Woohyun tries not to let his smile falter.

“I’m a photography student. And I’m going to cut to the chase here because I’m not sure what’s going on, but is there a reason why Howon asked to meet me here?”

The “with you” at the end of the question is unvoiced, but Woohyun hears it all the same. He supposes if he was in Myungsoo’s shoes, he’ll be confused why his ex-boyfriend had asked him out for coffee and brought his current boyfriend along as well. Unfortunately, this is something Howon should be answering, not him, so Woohyun can only grin a little wider, tries not to make a bad impression for Howon’s sake.

“It’ll be better if Howon explains it himself later.”

“Right,” Myungsoo mutters, and Woohyun sighs inwardly. This isn’t going well at all.

 

 

+++

 

 

**1c. Howon**

Howon meets Woohyun first as a series of profile pictures on a dating app, then a month later, in person at a café near their university.

“This is like, the first time I’ve met someone from the app,” Howon confesses two seconds after they exchange their names. He only realises he’s said this aloud when Woohyun laughs, an easy sound bubbled from his chest, grinning.

“It’s the first time for me as well, Howon-ssi. Don’t worry, I’m not going to steal your organs or anything.”

“Okay,” Howon answers reflexively, then laughs a little. “Sorry, I’m not usually this nervous.”

“Well, it must be my handsomeness making you falter,” Woohyun replies cheekily, and it takes Howon a moment to realise it’s a joke.

“Harhar,” Howon gets out, hopes his cheeks are not as flushed as he feels. Judging by the twinkle in Woohyun’s eyes though, he’s probably failing on that. “What do you wanna drink?”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Woohyun replies, easy like that, and even though Howon’s nervous, there’s also a tingle of excitement and something else swirling in his belly. Howon smiles, rubs a hand over the back of his head because it’s still a little awkward, actually meeting someone he’s been casually chatting with on the app, but he does manage to order coffee for the both of them without anything more embarrassing happening.

 

 

+++

 

 

**1d. Myungsoo**

Myungsoo meets Woohyun for the first time in a café, and he might kind of hate him. His first impression of Woohyun is formed from outside the shop, looking at Woohyun through the glass. Woohyun’s seated next to Howon, an arm slung around his shoulder, face too close to Howon’s and Myungsoo thinks he hates him purely on principle, just because the guy is Howon’s new boyfriend while Myungsoo is… well, Myungsoo isn’t. Not anymore.

It’s a little petty, and normally he would catch himself before he sinks further into this mentality. Today though, Myungsoo somehow finds himself putting one foot in front of the other until he’s in front of Howon and Woohyun. He only realises he hasn’t fully let go of the irrational feeling of dislike towards the man – Nam Woohyun, as he introduces himself – when he hesitates to reply with his own greeting.

“I…”

Howon looks nervous, but manages to ask them to sit so he can go buy their drinks. Myungsoo settles down woodenly once he’s left with only Woohyun.

“So Myungsoo-ssi, what do you do?”

At Woohyun’s sudden question, Myungsoo looks up, a little annoyed. Small talk. Is this how he’s going to do it? He didn’t know agreeing to meet Howon would involve meeting his current boyfriend, and he _definitely_ did not know that it would require _talking_ to said boyfriend.

(So he’s still being petty. He blames a lack of sleep, even if he’d slept early last night.)

“I’m a photography student. And I’m going to cut to the chase here because I’m not sure what’s going on, but is there a reason why Howon asked to meet me here?”

His tone comes off a little sharper than he’d like, but if anything, Woohyun only smiles wider.

“It’ll be better if Howon explains it himself later.”

Another flash of teeth, paired with the upturned corners of his mouth. Myungsoo thinks Woohyun is probably trying to be pleasant but honestly, the whole friendly farce just rubs him the wrong way.

“Right,” Myungsoo mutters, wondering how long it’ll be before Howon’s back. It doesn’t take too long, thankfully, and he mutters one-word answers to Woohyun’s constant attempt to be friendly and to keep the conversation going.

“Hey,” Howon starts once he’s settled down, and Myungsoo takes the offered coffee.

“Hey.” A sip, ice cold and familiar on his tongue, before he swallows and asks, “Howon, why am I here? Why did you ask to meet me?”

Howon looks up at him from under his fringe, finger fidgeting on his straw.

“I… I have something to ask you?”

When Howon’s unsure, it’s usually something big, something close to his heart, and Myungsoo could be mean – he supposes it’s in his right to, as an ex and the one who got dumped – but he can’t find it in himself to do that to Howon. Instead he drinks more coffee, avoids sighing which would have been his reflexive response. He’s been doing too much of that lately, ever since Howon broke up with him.

“Okay,” Myungsoo eventually says, when he thinks he can talk without sounding toxic, “Ask me then.”

Howon looks unsure, and beside him, Myungsoo sees Woohyun reach over like he’s going to pat him, comfort him, but before the hand reaches Howon’s arm, Woohyun puts it on his drink instead. Their eyes meet, and Myungsoo’s the one to look away first.

“Howon…?”

He’d to cut himself off before the endearment come out. It isn’t quite appropriate to call him Howonie now, Myungsoo thinks. Instead, he waits, takes another sip of coffee until Howon finally clears his throat, meets his eyes uncertainly.

“I asked to meet you today because I have something I want to ask. I –”

Howon pauses, taking a deep breath that has Myungsoo holding his own –

“I… still like you and I would like to date you –”

“Aren’t you already dating him?” The words come out before Myungsoo’s brain catches up with his mouth, and he finds himself gesturing in Woohyun’s general direction. He doesn’t let himself dwell on the fact that Howon had said he still likes him. Hadn’t he said the same thing before breaking up with him too? “Aren’t you dating Woohyun? Or are you two like, breaking up or what?”

Howon grimaces, but Woohyun’s expression remains strangely unchanged. Myungsoo’s looking between the both of them, trying to understand what’s going on when Howon speaks up.

“No, Soo, I, uh… I won’t be breaking up with Woohyun.”

Still trying to comprehend what’s going on, Myungsoo doesn’t realise Howon’s called him Soo until he catches Woohyun’s eye.

“…Wait, what? I’m sorry, I don’t… understand? You’re dating Woohyun but you’re asking me…?”

There’s a jab in Howon’s side from Woohyun, and then Howon fidgets.

“I, ah… I’ll like to date both of you at the same time? I mean, only if you are still interested, because I did break up with you before.”

Myungsoo can only blink. His mind’s gone blank now. He hears Howon’s voice, understands the words he’s saying, but his brain just doesn’t quite comprehend the meaning.

“I’m sorry, but… _What?_ ”

Howon looks at him, eyes a little wide, mouth opening and closing like he’s not sure what to say. In the end, it’s Woohyun who answers him.

“What Howon means is, he’ll like to date both of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually planned this fic back in 2017 and never wrote much of it. Chapter 1 was written mostly in 2018 and I've been slowly working on Chapter 2 recently but I felt like publishing it because I miss Infinite and I just wanted to share. Let me know what you think, and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> P.S.: Happy birthday, Woohyun~


	2. …Poly …Polyamory?

**2a. Howon**

At eight, Howon had thought love would go like this – a man and a woman fall in love, get married, have kids. At fifteen, Howon learns, after a dare to kiss his dance buddy Kwangsuk, that he might kind of enjoy not just women, but men as well. It takes him two years and a dance noona’s listening ear and advice before he learns to accept that he’s bi, and that love might not necessarily work out the way he thought it would as a child. And now, at twenty-two, he’s in university and dating Myungsoo, and sure, Myungsoo might be a man, and they can’t get married legally in Korea or have biological kids together, but they are in love, and Howon should be happy… right?

That’s the thing.

He _should_ be happy.

But he isn’t quite.

Howon runs both hands through his hair, frustrated. He would lie down and thrash around, but that wouldn’t really help. He does it anyway, until he gets too warm, and now he’s _uncomfortable_ and frustrated. Great. Howon stills then, lies there on his back with his eyes at the ceiling. The paint is cracked in bits; he wonders if one day, a piece would flake off and land on his tongue while he sleeps.

Telling Myungsoo isn’t an option, not when Howon’s problem involves him. Telling Sungyeol wouldn’t help either and besides, Sungyeol’s kind of been Myungsoo’s friend longer than he’s been Howon’s, which isn’t favourable for him in this situation. The next person he can even remotely share his inner conflict with is Woohyun, but that’s a no-go as well because the problem kind of involves him too.

Ugh.

Howon turns to his side, curls up against the wall. He hopes sleep would come, but what he gets instead is a buzz on his phone. It’s probably Myungsoo. Howon closes his eyes, tries to breathe past the guilt weighing his heart at the thought of his boyfriend. His sweet, loving boyfriend who doesn’t know about Howon’s inner conflict. His chest doesn’t quite feel better as time passes, but after what he thinks is long enough, Howon makes himself pick up the phone.

****

**_[ Soo_ ** **_♡_ ** **_]:_ **

_Saw a cat today on the way home_

_Kinda wished I had my proper camera but anyway I took a photo of him with my phone_

_Isn’t he cute? :3_

 

There’s an image attached, a photo of a small black cat taken from an angle that meant Myungsoo had crouched down. He’d probably patted its furry head before or after taking the photo. Knowing Myungsoo, it’s probably both. Cats like Myungsoo for some reason, but Howon never manages to get them to warm up to him, especially the ones on the streets. He suddenly thinks of another person that cats like, and –

 _It’s fine_ , Howon tells himself. It’s not a big deal to think about Woohyun; it’s just cats. It’s just because the topic involved cats, and he was reminded of the fact that Woohyun likes cats, and that the stray in school loves him. That’s all.

(No, that’s not all, and that’s the problem.)

Howon might kind of like, no, think about – _Think About_ – Woohyun too much, but he already has Myungsoo, is dating Myungsoo, is in _love_ with Myungsoo. Myungsoo who makes him laugh, who is dorky and surprisingly, endearingly clumsy despite his handsome appearance, and…

He loves Myungsoo. He does.

But somehow, he has these… not-feelings about Woohyun and just…

Is he being greedy? Is he being unfaithful? Is there something just… _wrong_ with him?

Howon pulls the pillow over his head, lets out a muffled groan.

Ugh _hhh._

 

 

+++

 

 

**2b. Myungsoo**

“What do you mean?” Myungsoo says, looks between Howon and Woohyun who had both just said the most _ridiculous_ thing ever. “What do you mean you want to date _both_ of us?”

He doesn’t realise he’s pointing a finger at Howon until Howon looks away, then slowly back at him. Myungsoo lowers his hand, but maintains his question.

“How do you even –”

(That’s not how things work, Myungsoo thinks, dating two people at once. Not to mention the fact that the two people are his ex and his current boyfriend.)

“Look, I don’t even know Woohyun –”

(I don’t even _like_ him, he thinks but doesn’t say –)

He tries again.

“Like I literally just met him today –”

Myungsoo has no idea where he’s going with this train of thought but apparently Howon does.

“If it’s about Woohyun, you don’t have to date him?” Howon says. “Just me. And Woohyun will also just be dating me. It’s only me who’s dating both of you?”

It’s supposed to be a statement but Howon looks and sounds about as unsure as Myungsoo feels. In some weird twisted way, Myungsoo’s glad he’s not the only one who feels this way. But that feeling is tempered by a weird sense of disconnect to this conversation. Honestly, Myungsoo’s had time to reflect after the breakup and he knows he’s _not_ okay but he’s okay enough to know he’s still not over Howon. And now this happened – a miraculous meeting with Howon, asking him to date again – but with a catch.

(If he digs deeper – which he doesn’t really want to – he thinks he just doesn’t want to share Howon.)

He wants to say he’ll rather not have Howon at all than have this, but Myungsoo keeps his mouth shut. Squeezes his eyes closed. This is too much to take in; his heart hasn’t quite caught up.

“I…” I need time to think, is what Myungsoo intends to say, but what comes out of his mouth is, “How are you even…”

“Okay with this?”

It’s Woohyun speaking up for the first time after a while. Funny how it’s him, because he’s the biggest unknown in this whole thing. The biggest problem, Myungsoo wants to think, but he sees how Howon looks at Woohyun and something like jealousy or maybe dread squeezes his heart.

Myungsoo half nods, half shrugs. He’s being rude, but he can’t bring himself to be bothered enough to care.

“Well,” Woohyun says, much too collected for Myungsoo’s liking, “I’ve had time to think about this. I just want Howon to be happy, and he really likes you too.” He shrugs a little, like it’s that easy.

It makes Myungsoo more annoyed.

(He cares for Howon’s happiness too. He does. It’s just, who would care for Myungsoo’s happiness then?)

Luckily, Howon cuts in before Myungsoo could say something he might regret.

“Myungsoo, I’m sorry I sprung this on you. You don’t have to answer me now, you can go back and think about it if you want.”

It’s not what he wants, but it’s probably for the best. Myungsoo makes himself nod.

“I’m going to go back and think about it. I’ll message you,” he says to Howon only, ignoring Woohyun. And then, Myungsoo stands and leaves.

Later, back in his dorm, Myungsoo receives a text from Howon, a simple ‘thank you for meeting me, let me know if you want to talk’. And then, a few seconds later, there’s another message, a link to a webpage on something called ‘polyamory’.

 

 

+++

 

 

**2c. Howon**

They are lying next to each other on Woohyun’s bed, watching some foreign film that Howon’s only half paying attention to when Woohyun says –

“Have you heard of the term polyamory?”

“What?”

Howon blinks, turns his head to look at Woohyun properly.

“What does that mean?”

Woohyun points to the screen.

“The male lead and second male lead likes the girl, but she likes both of them. I’m thinking it’ll probably end up with the second male lead being disappointed while the other two ride off into the sunset, but it doesn’t have to be this way, you know.”

No, I don’t know, Howon thinks, wondering why Woohyun’s saying this. He hasn’t really been following the film, to be honest, which is kind of ironic because he’s the one majoring in drama, while Woohyun’s the P.E. major but _still_. Howon can be tired of films after having to analyse the acting techniques and studying filmography and angles and intention at university all day. Besides, the film had been Woohyun’s choice so maybe he knows something Howon doesn’t. He curls into Woohyun, thumb rubbing circles into Woohyun’s forearm. “What do you mean, and how’s this related to poly…whatever?”

Woohyun shrugs, snuggling closer to Howon as he answers –

“Polyamory is when there’s more than the usual two people involved in a relationship, I guess, to put it simply. Could be three, four, or more.”

Howon would sit up but Woohyun is heavy against his side and he doesn’t want to shake him off. So Howon just turns a little, looks at his boyfriend with a small frown.

“Isn’t that cheating?” Something else settles in his chest, the feeling not unfamiliar, but Howon tries not to think too much about it. Tries not to remember when he had last felt it.

(The lack of air, the unsettledness, the _guilt_ whenever he inevitably thought of Woohyun while dating Myungsoo.)

Woohyun turns until he’s looking at Howon before he says, “Not if everyone involved is okay with it.” The way he looks at Howon makes something lurch in his chest. Howon’s breath stills. Woohyun’s gaze is sincere, lingering for a while, before he suddenly blinks and turns to the laptop screen. “So I’m saying, if the two male leads and the female lead would just realise this, there could be three happy people instead of only two. Gotta think outside of the heteronormative monogamous box sometimes, hmm?”

Howon has a feeling that Woohyun isn’t just talking about the fictional characters on screen, but Woohyun doesn’t elaborate, and Howon decides not to ask. The guilt he’s been carrying doesn’t go away but it does shift a little. Next to him, Woohyun’s already back at watching the film, a cheek smooshed against Howon’s shoulder. Howon ends up just resting his head against Woohyun’s. Somehow, Woohyun’s hand manages to squeeze between the pillow and Howon’s back to wrap around Howon’s waist, and then, when Woohyun puts his other arm over Howon’s stomach to fully encircle Howon’s middle while still watching the film, Howon decides he can examine his feelings and whatever polyamory means on another day. For now, Howon puts his own hands over Woohyun’s warm arm and tries to focus on the story unfolding in front of him.

 

 

+++

 

 

**2d. Woohyun**

“The thing with more than two people in a relationship is that it just doesn’t work out.”

Woohyun looks up under sweaty bangs, glances at Sunggyu walking down the steps of the concrete spectator stand towards him. In his long sleeved shirt and dress pants, Sunggyu looks as out of place on a soccer field as Woohyun feels right now with the abrupt start of a conversation. Honestly, he’s just itching for a shower since soccer practice ended. But if Sunggyu has made the effort to come all the way to the field to talk to him when Woohyun knows he never steps foot outside the law department…

“Is this about your open relationship with… what’s her name again?”

Sunggyu narrows his eyes. That’s a no then.

“So what’s this about then?” Woohyun asks directly, dragging a towel through his hair to dry his sweat as best as he can. It doesn’t really work. He tosses the towel back into his bag.

“I already broke up with her,” Sunggyu says, then looks around before seeming to decide that he’s better off standing. “Though yes, now that you reminded me, that’s just another example of why open relationships don’t work.”

This is flying _way_ over his head, Woohyun thinks tiredly, still not getting what’s going on. He could really do with more direct explanations, especially after a grueling soccer practice on top of his usual classes. Also, he needs a shower, and he only has about half an hour before he’s supposed to meet Howon.

“Can you start from the beginning for us mortals who have no idea what you’re talking about,” Woohyun says as he gathers his things and moves toward the locker and shower room. Surprisingly, Sunggyu follows – both his suggestion and his footsteps – which means this is a conversation that he _really_ needs to have.

“Dongwoo and Amy had a bit of a snag in their relationship recently, if you recall. Amy felt like they were getting stagnant, and then Dongwoo, for some reason, decided to suggest an open relationship –”

Woohyun tosses his things into his locker, picks up his shower stuff, frowning.

“Wait, why did Dongwoo even suggest that?”

Sunggyu hunches into himself.

“Well… I might have been… talking to him?”

Oh god, Woohyun thinks with a roll of his eyes. “I assume that didn’t work out well?”

Sunggyu looks off to the side, a hand on his neck. “Yeah. Them deciding to have no-strings-attached-sex with other people besides each other became a huge argument about jealousy when Amy saw Dongwoo with another girl yesterday and now Dongwoo feels like shit and Amy might be ignoring him and I don’t know how to comfort him.”

Sunggyu says it all in one breath like it’s a single thought with no pause, and Woohyun sighs. He feels a headache coming up.

“I’ll call Dongwoo later,” he says instead.

Sunggyu looks a little better at that and Woohyun doesn’t need to be Sunggyu’s level of smart to know that was what Sunggyu was hoping for all long. Yeah, just pass the problem off to Woohyun because Sunggyu sucks at talking. That was probably why Sunggyu went through girls so fast; non-communicative, wasn’t that what one of them called him after she slapped him? Woohyun starts stripping because he really does need to get into the shower but this conversation doesn’t seem to be ending. Sunggyu has the decency to look elsewhere, at least, even if he doesn’t seem to want to move anywhere.

“Honestly, you of all people should know that adding more people into a relationship that already has issues to begin with is just asking for trouble.”

Sunggyu doesn’t say anything to that, so Woohyun ducks into the shower stall and quickly washes up. When he’s done, Sunggyu’s seated on one of the rickety wooden benches in the locker area. He looks up after Woohyun finishes pulling on his jeans.

“I shouldn’t even have mentioned open relationships to Dongwoo,” Sunggyu says, which is about as much of an apology as Sunggyu gives. Woohyun sighs. Sometimes he wants to whack Sunggyu’s thick skull. But Sunggyu is also his longest, oldest, and maybe even best friend, and in the end, all Woohyun does is say –

“For all it’s worth, I don’t think it’s the open relationship thing that cracked their relationship.”

Woohyun thinks about Sunggyu’s failed open relationships with girls who had slapped him as they break up and looks at him with a wry smile when he says the next part.

“I’m pretty sure it’s the fact that there were already communication issues between the two people in the relationship that is the problem. Adding friends-with-benefits into the mix just exacerbated the poor communication and made everything worse.”

Woohyun pulls on his t-shirt afterwards, wrinkling his nose when he realises how crumpled it is. Oh well. It’s not like Howon would notice. The dude’s been in a weird mood lately. Case in point, Howon cancelled on today’s soccer practice but still wants to grab dinner with Woohyun afterwards anyway. It’s weird, and a bit out of the way considering Howon’s schedule.

(No, Woohyun doesn’t know Howon’s schedule by heart. He just happens to remember bits and pieces, that’s all. Yeah.)

Woohyun wonders if Myungsoo knows what’s wrong with Howon. Probably, considering that they’re dating and all.

(Which is to say, this is not his problem, Woohyun thinks, trying not to mind. He’s just a friend. A _friend_.)

In front of him, Sunggyu blinks slowly, and then, finally stands up when Woohyun makes to move.

“Call Dongwoo,” Sunggyu says, “And also maybe tell him what you told me about communication issues being a pre-existing condition before open relationships fucked it up worse.”

That is so not how Woohyun would say it, but he gets the point.

“Please don’t say ‘pre-existing condition’ like this is some medical lawsuit case study,” Woohyun groans as he pushes Sunggyu out of the locker room. “But yeah, don’t worry, I’ll call Dongwoo later.”

“After you meet loverboy,” Sunggyu says, not even teasingly, like it’s a fact, and Woohyun flips him the bird.

“He’s taken, don’t call him that.”

“Sure,” Sunggyu says, without a pause like he doesn’t mind, and maybe he really doesn’t. Maybe it’s Woohyun who minds, and Woohyun who needs the reminder.

See, the thing with Sunggyu is that he’s a pain in the ass, but he makes a fair point – usually.

And see, the thing with more than two people in a relationship is that it really doesn’t work out – usually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to edit but I hope you like it, I'll love to hear what you think about the development so far :)
> 
> Also, if you haven't seen [the mess that is infinite in dingo live kissing Woohyun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3UvMwGMGZU), I highly encourage you to xD


End file.
